Broken Girl
by Anonymous Eclipse
Summary: Oona Shaskan was the most hated girl at Erins Valley Middle School, just because of one mistake from 5th grade. Five new students come along to the school. Will these students be able to heal her scarred heart? Or will they turn their backs on her?
1. Chapter 1

Present Time:

She was lying there gone. 25 minutes too late. Just 25 minutes too late.

Past Time:

Oona Shaskan, otherwise known as the Erins Valley Middle School's most hated girl. There was no real reason to hate her, it's just. . . Everyone simply did. Bullying and getting beaten up? That was her everyday routine. And going home? Not gonna find any comfort there.

Oona was in the front seat of the school bus. Everyone was throwing gum, food wrappers, and spitballs at her. A load of paper airplanes landed on her seat, and she picked them up to see what messages were written on them.

"Little slut!"

"Attention seeker!"

"Kill yourself!"

She crumpled them up and threw them to the side, which accidentally hit Addison Parks. She whipped her head around and shouted, "Hey slut face! Do you know who I am?!"

Oona turned around emotionless. "No. I don't tend to socialize with obnoxiously loud people."

Everybody on the bus gasped as Addison balled up her hands into fists. "You little slu-"

The bus finally arrived at the school and Oona bolted outside and dashed into the school.

Oona POV:

Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it! Definitely shouldn't have said anything! I quickly pulled out my school supplies from my locker and ran up the stairs to 1st period (Math). I quickly walked to my seat and exhaled. Man, I'm exhausted.

*Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg!

After the stupid morning announcements that nobody ever listens too, Ms. Jackson introduced us to five new students.

Usually I don't have any interest in new students, mainly because they all end up hating me, but today was different.

I lifted my head and observed each student. Two girls and three boys. One girl had bright pink hair, while the other one had curly blonde hair. One guy had blue hair and another one had indigo hair.

The last guy intrigued me the most. He was very quiet and had thick blue glasses, but beside that he had beautiful eyes. They were so bright and green! Then they introduced themselves.

"Hi! I'm Molly!"

"I'm Gil!"

"I'm Deema!"

"I'm Goby!"

"Um. . . I'm Nonny."

It was very easy to tell that Molly and Goby were brother and sister. Same with Gil and Deema. But I had no interest in them. I wasn't paying attention to anything and my mind was floating in a different place. I snapped out of it after a good 10 seconds and I realized that I was staring at Nonny the entire time. He was staring at me too, and when he noticed me staring back he immediately looked away startled. I put my head down and sighed. Great. Probably thinks I'm a creepy stalker.

 **Okay. Reason why I am reloading this thing is because I was told that I was copying. I apologize to that person. I didn't realize. I liked the idea of Oona and Nonny having problems (not in a creepy way) , and we had to have the guys confess at one point. I mean, in most stories the guys confess so I guess we're all copying off of each other. But at the same time, I don't appreciate being encouraged to take down a story, especially when some of these events have to deal with me personally. But I am sorry to the person who feels insulted.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nonny POV:

Well. . . That was awkward. I didn't mean to stare at her! I mean, she was staring at me! But then again, it seemed accidental and unintentional, and she seemed pretty embarrassed. I wonder why she was staring. . . Wait. Why was I staring? Besides the fact that she wears very baggy clothing and she's alone, she seems just like any other girl.

Ms. Jackson gave us permission to sit wherever we wanted to. The four other new students quickly chose their seats. I was the last one left. There was no other place to sit except next to that girl. I moved to my seat and everybody started whispering and pointing. Then, some girl behind me whispered, "I feel so bad for you. You're really gonna hate that seat."

Huh? What did she mean?

Oona POV:

Stupid Ariana. You had to tell him? Why can't there just be at least one person who won't send death threats? Who won't beat me up? Who won't bring me misery? Why?

Nonny POV:

I was so confused.

"What do you mean? What did she do?" I asked.

The girl said, "That slut got pregnant in 5th grade. She got an abortion afterwards. Here, nobody likes a worthless slut, so you should stay away from her."

I was shocked. For someone to get pregnant at such a young age? I don't think anybody would want to have such a huge responsibility.

I looked over to the hated girl. She lifted her head up and wiped her eyes. She was crying. God, she must have heard the whispering. I really pity her. I wonder. . . What if she's like me?

Oona POV:

Well now that the new students know, I'm just gonna have to face more misery. Why do I even bother living like this? Why am I still here?

Time passed by so slowly, but the bell finally rang and it was time for next period. Instead of going for Science, I just ran down the stairs and skipped class.

Nonny POV:

I saw the girl running down the stairs and go to a completely different hallway. As far as I know, the entire Math class goes to the exact same class afterword. Maybe I should follow her? No. I can't. I can't be late for class. Maybe she'll come later.

2nd period went by. Then 3rd, 4th, and 5th went by. She was never in class. 6th period is lunchtime, so I'll go look for her. Instead of going to the hallway leading to lunch, I ran down the hallway she went to. I couldn't find her anywhere. But then, I heard crying from behind a door. I quickly checked the hallways, and then went inside.

Narration:

Nonny found a huge spiraling staircase. He had never seen a spiraling staircase inside of a school. He followed the crying sounds and found Oona.

Nonny POV:

After all of those steps, I finally found her. She was curled in a ball, crying so much that she didn't even hear me walking up the steps.

"Um. . . Are you okay?" I asked.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

God, she screams pretty loud.

"When did get here!? How long have you been standing there!?" she asked.

"Um. . . About 10 seconds. . . I just got here."

"Oh. Good."

"Um. . . What's your name? And why did you skip class?" I asked.

"Oona Shaskan. I didn't want to go to class."

"Why? You shouldn't be skipping class." I said.

"Then why are you skipping lunch?" she asked defensively.

"Least I brought it! Where's yours?"

"I don't have any." she sighed.

"Well. . . You can have mine."

"Really?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure. I'm not that hungry anyways."

I handed her my sandwich, which she finished in a minute.

"Wow. You're really hungry."

"Yeah. I didn't eat for a while."

"So. . . Why'd you skip classes?" I asked.

She sighed and seemed very uncomfortable.

"Because. . . They told all of you. . . About the mistake. . ."

The pregnancy.

"Oh. . . You don't have to continue. . ."

But she went on.

"It wasn't my fault that I got pregnant! I didn't want it!"

"Oona. . . You don't have to-"

She wouldn't listen. It's like she couldn't hear me.

"I g-got abducted when I was w-walking home! H-he took me to his apartment and threw me on the f-floor and. . ."

Tears were streaming down her face. The answer was far too obvious by then. She was raped.

She didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't need too.

I didn't want to see her cry so I kneeled down and wrapped my arms around her. She didn't deserve to feel pain. She didn't deserve it at all.

We stayed like that for about 5 minutes and she finally calmed down. She stared at me for long time.

"You have pretty eyes." she said.

I felt my face turn red. She stood up and said, "Lunch is almost over. You should go now."

"Come with me." I blurted out. Wait, what?

She laughed and asked me, "What's your schedule?"

"Computers. French. ELA."

"Hey. We have the exact same schedule. Let's go!"

She grabbed my hand and we ran to class.

Together.

 **The only criticism I will take is constructive or grammar criticism. But please don't go around telling me to take down story because it's kinda rude and unfair. I did put things of my own, so it wouldn't be fair to me to take down things that I too worked really hard on.**


	3. Chapter 3

Afterschool. Nonny POV:

I entered my house and walked past my parents. Ignored me. That was the usual. They don't really care about me. And if they knew about me? They'd never care.

I walked upstairs to my room, locked the door and stood in front of a mirror. I took off my hoodie and examined myself. Scars and bruises covered my arms. No, it wasn't child abuse. Simply self-harm. Depression follows me each and everyday. I can't get rid of it.

For all of my live, I've been practically cast out of the family. Never have I heard a word spoken to me. Never have celebrated my birthday. I'm invisible, and I don't even know why.

Next day. Nonny POV:

I was sitting in Math class and I noticed that Oona wasn't there. Did she really skip class again?

"Hey, Nonny." I heard someone whisper to me. I turned to see Molly, one of the new students.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

"Yeah. Here you go."

The bell rung. Oona was not here.

I ended becoming acquaintances with the other new students, since we were all in a group project. Oona was supposed to be in it too, but she ended up not arriving. Maybe she's absent.

When we left class, I asked Gil, Goby, Deema, and Molly if they had seen Oona.

"You mean the pregnant student? Isn't she a bad person?" Gil asked.

"Gil! Just because she got pregnant it doesn't mean she's a bad person!" said Deana.

"Um. . . Can I tell you guys something? And you have to keep quiet about it." I asked.

"Of course!" they all said in unison.

I told her about Oona's story and they were all in shock.

"Wow. . . That's really sad. How about we all just skip class and look for her?" said Molly.

"That's a good idea." said Deana.

We checked the bathrooms, library, and every other empty classroom. But then, we heard some noises coming from the janitor's closet. We opened the door and saw Oona. Her mouth, hands, and legs were covered in duct tape. We quickly removed the duct tape and we noticed that she was bleeding from her arms and her legs.

"We need to call an ambulance! No! A hospital! No! A nurse!" Deema cried out.

"No!" Oona cried out. "We can't! I'm completely fine."

"Oona! You are bleeding all over! You aren't fine!" Gil exclaimed.

"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO THE NURSE! IF I SAY I'M FINE, I'M FINE!" Oona screamed.

"Calm down, Oona. Since you don't wanna go to the nurse, where do you wanna go?" Molly asked.

Oona looked at me and said, "Stairwell. Now!"

"Can you walk on your own?" I asked. Yeah, pretty stupid.

"Do you think I can?" Oona said.

I shook my head. So I picked her up bridal style and ran to the stairwell. I'm a very weak person who can hardly carry anyone but surprisingly, she was like a feather!

When we got to the stairwell, I gently put her down so she could rest and I started questioning her.

"What happened?" I asked.

Oona POV:

"I got beaten up. Not too serious. Got slammed into the locker a couple of times, knocked me out once, punched me in the stomach 15 times, twisted my arms really hard, and a bunch of other stuff." I said.

Nonny stared at me as if I were crazy.

"And you don't call that serious?!" He exclaimed.

"Honestly. . . Nope. I mean I got burned, pepper-sprayed, and a bunch of other stuff."

"Does your mom know about this?" Nonny asked.

"Yep. She just abuses me. Held a knife to my throat once."

I tried standing up but I collapsed and felt pain rush throughout my body.

Nonny came closer to me and said, "Take it easy. Let me go get some things. I'll be right back."

He left me and I laid there feeling cold and tired.

When he came back, he had rolls of bandages, some food, a hoodie, baby wipes, and a book.

"How in the world did you get the bandages?" I asked.

He shrugged and said, "Nurse wasn't in the office."

He came closer to me and said, "Here. Remove your sweater."

Oh no. No. . .

"I can do it by myself. Don't worry."

"No." Nonny said firmly. "You are in pain. I'll do it myself. Anyways, you're bleeding quite a lot. It's not life-threatening at all but. . . I don't believe that you're bleeding from the beating."

It's like he could see right through me. Might as well tell him. . .

"Please. . . Don't go and tell anyone. . ." I pleaded as I removed my jacket.

His eyes widened to the sight.

Nonny POV:

Cuts and bruises. I was right. Just like me.

"You're suicidal and. . . So thin!" I exclaimed.

She nodded her head with tears streaming down her face.

"My mom starves me." Oona whimpered.

She was scared and felt alone.

I didn't want to make her feel so alone so I pulled up my sleeves and showed her my story.

"You're just like me."

 **Ah! I forgot to tell you that this story can be triggering! So sorry! Well, here's my warning!**

 _ **Warning: Content can be triggering to suicidal, depression, and rape victims.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Oona POV:

I was shocked with what I saw. How can someone so innocent and kind feel so hurt?

He started working on my arms and I asked him, "Why were those other students with you?"

I have serious trust issues.

"I became acquaintances with them since we were in a group project together. I told them that you weren't a bad person and they believed me. They actually want to get to know you better and become friends with you. And I guess they're my friends now." said Nonny.

Not a bad person? Become friends? Now that's something new!

I quite happy and Nonny was almost finished with my wounds. We didn't talk for a while, but that was alright. I've only known him for about two days and it's like I've known him since forever.

I looked at him for while and asked him, "Why are you nice to me?"

He was quiet for a moment but then said, "Because you're my first friend and I don't like to see people like me hurt. And. . . Finished!"

I have admit. . . He's pretty good at fixing wounds. The bleeding was all gone, but I was cold and hungry.

He handed me one of his hoodies and said that I could keep it. Then, he handed me his food, but I wasn't gonna let him leave feeling hungry.

"Hey. Don't leave yet. Sit down and eat." I said.

"No. It's okay. You really need it." he said.

After a couple of minutes of Nonny resisting, he finally gave in and decided to eat with me.

When we finished, he stared at me for a few seconds.

"You're still cold?" he asked.

I realized that I was shivering somewhat violently. I said, "Not at all."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Liar."

He pulled me closer to him and had one arm wrapped around me and the other one on a book. I felt my face turn very red and warm as he started reading the book. He's monotonous voice calmed me and I drifted off into a different world.

Nonny POV:

No. I didn't do it because I like her. She's my friend and just a friend. She ended up falling asleep on me. I gently moved her head off of my shoulder and gently placed it on the floor. Then, I quietly slipped out of the stairwell.

Surprisingly, it was lunchtime by now. I met up with the other students and they bombarded me questions.

Deema- Is she alive?

Goby- Is she okay now?

Deema-Is she alive?

Gil- Where is she?

Deema- Is she alive?

Molly- Will she be joining any of the classes?

Deema- Is she fricking alive?!

Gil- Should we go tell a teacher?

Me- Be quiet for a second will you?!

Me- Deema, she is alive. Goby, she is sleeping. Gil, she's still at the stairwell. Molly, she won't be joining class. And no Gil! She'll freak out if anyone tells anyone.

Everyone- Why?

I sighed.

Me- I can't tell you. It's her own personal reason.

 **Lol, Deema. I love Deema in this chapter. If you're wondering why the students are allowed to skip classes, it's because it's their choice on their education. But if they run out of the building, that's when they get in trouble.**


	5. Chapter 5

Afterschool. Nonny POV:

I went to go check on Oona to see if she was alright. When I found her at the stairwell, she was still sleeping. I honestly didn't want to wake her up, but I figured her mom would go crazy. I shook her gently and she woke up to me smiling.

"Um. . . Hey. It's time to go back home." I said.

I gave her my hand and helped her get up. She was struggling to balance herself.

"Do you need help getting home?" I asked.

She shook her head, but then after a couple of seconds she changed her mind.

"Do you wanna ride the bus or walk home?" I asked.

"I don't feel like taking the bus, so can you help me back home?" Oona asked.

I just nodded as I turned around and kneeled down.

Oona POV:

I was confused.

"What are you doing, Nonny?" I asked.

"Get on my back. You're still struggling to stand up." said Nonny.

I shook my head and said, "I don't really know about this. . . I don't want you to get tired. . ."

He looked back at me and said, "I promise that I won't let you fall. And trust me. You are as light as a feather."

Hesitantly, I climbed on his back and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He probably didn't notice, but I felt my face grow hot and red as he lifted me up and carried me out of the school.

As we walked out, I was thinking about how most of the things he did for me wouldn't be considered normal for a guy-friend to do, at least in my school. Letting me cry on him, carrying me bridal style, letting me sleep on him, fixing my wounds, and this piggyback ride. Yeah, he probably meant it in a friendly way but whenever he did those things, I could feel my face go hot and start blushing.

"Hey. Where do you live?" Nonny asked me, and I snapped back to reality.

"Oh um. . . 142 Diamrem Blvd."

We continued walking in silence.

Nonny POV:

During the walk, Oona kept quiet to ourselves. So quiet, that I was able to hear her heart beating steadily.

Everything was going pretty normal until I felt her fingers run through my hair.

My face immediately went red and hot. It's not that I felt uncomfortable. . . I actually kinda enjoyed it. Why am I blushing? I dunno. . .

It took about a couple of minutes to get to her house, but I didn't mind.

"Oona, we're at your house." I said.

She slid off of my back and looked back at the house uncomfortably.

She looked back at me and asked me, "Can you come with me? I'm kinda scared. . ."

I simply nodded at her and helped her walk to the door. She knocked on the door once and the door swung open and almost hit us.

Oona's mom glared at both of us and screamed at Oona, "WHO IS THIS KID!? AND WHY ARE YOU LATE!?"

Oona whispered, "Well. . . I didn't go on the-"

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T! YOU'RE TOO DAMN FUCKED UP TO EVEN REMEMBER!"

Her mother raised her hand and slapped her in the face. It was so hard, that there was a bright red imprint on Oona's face.

I was angry but decided that it'd be best not to show it. Then, right of the corner of my eye, I saw Oona's mom holding something behind her back. Broken glass.

I quickly pushed Oona's mother away from Oona and grabbed her hand and ran as fast as I could.

Her mother screamed at us, "RUN AWAY YOU SLUT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO OR WHERE YOU GO! DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO COME BACK! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN!"

 **How did I make up the names of the streets? I took random things that have to do with the Bubble Guppies and put them backwards. Diamrem ia actually Mermaid.**


	6. Chapter 6

Still in the Situation. Oona POV:

Nonny pulled me away from my mom and ran as if he were running for his life, even though my mom wasn't chasing us. Keeping up with him was so hard especially since I was in pain.

"Nonny!" I gasped. "Nonny, please slow down! I'm gonna collapse!"

He quickly stopped and I fell on my knees.

"Sorry. . . Are you okay?" Nonny asked.

I shook my head and said, "I'm tired and my legs really hurt, but I can't go back there. Not for a long while."

Nonny picked me up off the ground and carried me bridal style once again and started walking.

"Hey. . . Where are we going?" I asked.

"My house." he said so casually.

His house. . . Okay. . . Wait. What?!

My eyes widened and I stared at him and said, "Your house?! Why!?"

"You can stay at my house for the time being. I don't care how long you stay, but you should stay until you think it is safe to go home." said Nonny.

"But what will your parents say?!" I sputtered.

"Nothing, literally. They don't care about a thing I do. I could throw a party at my house and they wouldn't care." he replied.

"Well. . . Since I'll be staying with you for a while. . . Where do you live?" I asked.

"326 Seippug Dr. . . And we're here." he said as we stopped in front of the house.

He put me down and helped me inside. I took a good look around. It was very plain. No family photos or artwork of any kind, but it was a nice house.

We went upstairs to his room and he let me sit on his bed. He picked up a book and went off reading. There was long awkward silence so I just crawled right next to him where he was sitting.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

He shrugged and said, "They're probably at work for who knows how long."

He checked the time and said, "I'm gonna go make some snacks. You should go clean up yourself."

I turned bright red. I didn't have any other clothes with me.

""Um. . . . I don't have any extra clothes with me." I said.

Nonny just shrugged and pulled out a long sweater and some pants and tossed them to me.

"It's a Saturday tomorrow. I'll give you some money and you can buy whatever you need to buy." he said and walked out the door.

Oh. Shoot. Where's the bathroom?

Luckily, I was able to find it using common sense.

I took off the bandages that he wrapped around my arms and legs. My cuts looked better. In fact, it's the best my cuts have ever been.

After showering and that stuff, I went downstairs to find Nonny reading and eating some fruit salad. He looked up and told me to go the bathroom and wait until he was there.

So I went upstairs to his bathroom and waited. He came in holding a couple of rolls of bandages and other stuff. He wrapped new bandages on my wounds and we both went downstairs to eat.

After that, it was a very awkward silence and I got bored. I moved my chair over so I could sit closer to Nonny.

"Hey. . . What did I miss?" I asked.

He stared at me in confusion.

"What did I miss in class?" I clarified.

We started discussing about the homework and the stupid math project, and then he helped me with the homework that I missed since I missed a bunch of classes in the past. It was boring but I enjoyed talking to Nonny, even if it was boring.

We finished all of our work by 7:00 pm and his parents still weren't home yet. He started making some chicken sandwiches for dinner and we ate in silence.

I hate silence. It feels weird and awkward.

Anyways, we went back upstairs and brushed our teeth and that stuff. But then, the awkward part arrived: who's gonna sleep where?

Nonny insisted that I go sleep in the bed and he could sleep in the sleeping bag, but I didn't want him to sleep on the ground so I resisted. There was small argument, and ended with me making him sleep in the bed while I took the sleeping bag.

He fell asleep easily while I on the other hand, was freezing.

Nonny POV:

I felt the sun on my face and woke up. I put my glasses on and was kinda screamed from what I saw. Oona was right by my side. In bed.

She heard my noise and woke up seeing my face. Her face turned bright red as she scrambled out of the bed. She looked down in embarrassment. I slowly got out of bed and slowly walked toward her. She slowly lifted her head, and the closer I got, the more she blushed.

Before I even reached her, she ran downstairs as quick as she could. Well, least her wounds got better.

 **If you're wondering why Oona was struggling to walk, it's because the bullies weakened her legs, so it hurt to walk. The reason why Oona was cold is because she lost some of the necessary fat needed to keep her warm, because she hasn't been eating properly. If you're wondering how skinny she is, she isn't like a stick. She basically has her hip bones, thigh gap, and her collar bones sticking out. And she doesn't really have curves. I didn't want to make her so skinny that it's really scary.**


	7. Chapter 7

Oona POV:

Me?! I feel awkward as. . . I don't even know! I couldn't sleep because I was freezing cold. Plus, the bed was warm. Me sleeping with him? Don't worry, I didn't do anything. It was Nonny who did something. No, everything.

Nonny came downstairs like nothing happened and set up breakfast. I kept my distance from him and he noticed that. He probably noticed that whenever he went close to me, whether it had to do with handing over breakfast or wrapping new bandages.

For the entire morning, we kept quiet about everything. Later in the afternoon, he handed me $100 and told me to go shopping.

"$100?! I can't take that much!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged and said, "It's fine. I already have plenty of money. Trust me. I've been getting allowance every Saturday ever since 3rd grade."

Wow. He's probably the richest 7th grader.

He noticed how hesitant I was about going shopping and sighed.

"I'll come with you." he said.

So we went together to the mall.

As we were walking he said, "Don't worry about last night. You were probably cold."

I blushed at this and it wasn't from that. It was about what he did.

When I was sleeping next to him, I felt something wrap around me. Arms. Nonny's arms. He pulled me closer to him, thinking that I was a pillow or something. When I looked at him, I could see that his were open and he was smirking at me flirtatious way.

He pulled me even closer to him and looked deep into my eyes and said, "Beautiful. That's what you are."

He probably doesn't remember, but that's okay. I'll forever treasure it, because I've never been called beautiful.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Nonny calling my name.

"Oona. Oona. Oona?"

I snapped back into reality and said, "What? What is it?"

"We're here." he said.

Wow. He lives pretty close to the mall. But I noticed something strange about Nonny.

He stared at me in a strange way. He came closer to me and I lowered my head.

He lifted my head with his hands and looked into my eyes. Total déjà vu.

He asked me, "Why are you crying?"

I just realized I was crying, and I felt tears running down my face. He wiped away my tears and I was fully aware that he was close to my face, neck, and body.

I replied, "Don't worry. Happy tears."

He smiled at me and then we went inside. I was able to grab most of the essentials. I didn't see Nonny for I while but I eventually was able to find him holding a couple of bags. Wait. Lemme rephrase that. A bunch of bags. I don't even know how he can hold that many.

Anyways. It was a typical day. Eat, study, be awkwardly silent, eat, study, and sleep. And that's how it was the day after that. And no. I slept in bed. He took the sleeping bag.

 **Nonny is technically the richest kid in school, mainly because he got $20 every Saturday ever since 3rd Grade. He never used the money and basically saved it up. So that's he is the richest student.**


	8. Chapter 8

Monday on the Bus. Nonny POV:

Oona and I sat in the front seat together, Oona on the outside and I on the window side.

It wasn't long before gum, food wrappers, and spitballs started hitting her. Her face was blank and unreadable. Then, paper airplanes came flying in.

She opened them and I noticed that her hands started shaking. I grabbed the notes and read them to myself.

"Go kill yourself! No one loves you!"

"We will kill you!"

"Go jump off the school! You're a waste of space!"

I ripped them to shreds and moved Oona to the window side. People were still throwing things at her, but I was the shield to protect her.

When we got off the bus and went to school, I saw people pointing at us and whispering. I grabbed Oona's hand as we walked down the hallways to our lockers. I heard the words that came out of people's mouths.

"I saw that slut come from his house."

"I heard that she forced him to impregnate her."

"I heard that she gave him a lap dance and he didn't want it."

I kept walking along until we reached our lockers. We grabbed our stuff and we went straight to 1st period.

We went to our desks and the whispering started. Oona put her head down in humiliation. Deema, Molly, Goby, and Gil had moved their desks so they could be closer to us.

"Hey, Nonny." Molly whispered. I turned towards all of them. "Is Oona gonna be alright?"

I shrugged my shoulders. She probably won't be.

Deema said, "We heard about the rumours. I highly doubt that the lap dance and the impregnating one are true, but what about her coming from your house?"

I simply nodded.

Gil asked, "Why'd she stay at your house?"

I sighed and looked over to Oona. She nodded and allowed me to answer.

"Abusive mother." I whispered.

Their eyes widened at the fact, but they simply nodded.

Then, I felt some random tapping on my soldier. I turned around to see a blonde with a lot of cakey makeup.

"Hi. I'm Addison Parks and I feel so bad for you! It's a shame that slut would actually break into your house and do all those horrible things to you! You know, you should come to my party afterschool! You can bring the others! How about it?"

I was sweating. Gosh, can she please give me so space?

*Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg

Saved by the bell! Thank god.

Later that day, Lunchtime. Oona POV:

I usually would sit alone. In fact, there would be a section cleared out because everyone hated me. But for the first time, I had people to sit with. People who wanted to be with me.

Gil is pretty gullible and stubborn, but he is a funny person. His sister Deema is dramatic and loud, but she is a zany person and is a wonderful actress. Goby is kinda sensitive, but he is a caring person. His sister Molly is a good listener and she is very open, which is wonderful.

The girls pulled me over to one side of the section away from the boys and started talking about their crushes.

Molly whispered, "I really like Gil. I mean. . . Even if he is a bit stubborn and pretty gullible, he's really funny!"

Deema rolled her eyes and said, "Believe me, my brother is not "a bit stubborn". He's really stubborn!"

Molly rolled her eyes as well and said, "Well, I don't even know what you see in my brother! He's so sensitive and such a crybaby!"

Deema said, "Hey! He's cute and he has a caring heart!"

Then, they turned to me.

"So. . . Oona." Deema said. "Who do you like?"

I looked down in embarrassment and whispered, "Well. . . Nonny. . ."

Then, both of them squealed in excitement.

"I knew! I knew!" squealed Molly.

"New shipname! Noona!" said Deema.

My face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"So. . . Why do you like him?" asked Molly.

"Well. . . I kinda slept with him. . . " I saw their eyes widen. "Not the dirty way! Only because I was cold. Then, I felt him pull me closer to him. I looked at him and he was awake. He pulled me even closer and called me beautiful. But I don't think he remembers it. . ."

I lifted my head up and the two were gasping for air.

Alarmed, I asked them, "Are you guys okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Deema gasped. "Just fangirling!"

I sighed in happiness. We're definitely gonna get along.


	9. Chapter 9

Nonny POV:

I noticed that the girls moved away from us. Well, least Oona's made some friends.

Gil sighed and said, "Finally! They're gone!"

I looked him in confusion and asked, "Why do you want them gone?"

"So we can talk about them!" Gil exclaimed.

Oh. Crushes.

"I really like Molly. She's really nice and is a good singer." said Gil.

"My sister? She's so annoying and her singing gets annoying!" said Goby.

"Pssshh. Don't act like you don't like my sister! I don't know what you see in her! She's a maniac!" said Gil

"Yeah, right! She's awesome and funny!" said Goby.

"Anyways, who do you like Nonny?" said Gil.

My face felt hot and red. I didn't say anything.

"Lemme guess. . ." said Gil. "Oona Shaskan."

I felt my face get hotter and redder.

"I knew it!" said Gil.

"Why do you like her?" Goby asked.

"Well. . . She's beautiful. She has trust problems, but once she trusts someone, she's able to open up." I said quietly.

Gil and Goby nodded and then Goby said, "We should confess to them. . . But, how?"

"Maybe you should confess to Deema by going to the ice cream parlor. Then, you can give her an ice cream with candies that spell out 'I love you'." Gil suggested.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Goby. "But, what are you gonna do, Gil?"

"I'll invite you guys and the others to the Repuorg Indoor Pool this Friday. Then, I'll surprise her with an underwater kiss!" said Gil.

"Ha! That'll be awesome! She loves surprises!" said Goby.

"What'll you do, Nonny?" said Gil.

"I know what I'm gonna do, but I'm not telling anyone." I said.


	10. Chapter 10

Volleyball. Molly POV:

Volleyball. Great. Not only am I bad at sports, but I know nothing about volleyball. I hope that we can pick our own groups. I don't wanna be in a group full of strangers!

Our gym teacher announced that we could choose groups. Thank god!

I got together with Gil, Goby, Deema, Nonny, and Oona. I glad to be with them, but I noticed something off about Nonny and Oona.

Our gym uniforms consist of a short sleeved t-shirt and some knee length shorts. They were wearing long sleeves under the shirt and pants instead of shorts. I decided not to make a huge deal out of it.

We got to the net and waited for our competitors and then, it was HER and THEM, aka Addison Parks and her stupid squad. You gotta be kidding me.

She gave us a devilish smile and started the game.

Realization- I'm pretty good at volleyball! Realization #2- Nonny isn't good with sports and neither is Oona.

For the past 2 minutes, it was going amazing! That is until Addison spiked the ball straight at Oona.

Everything happened so quickly and none of us were able to warn Oona. Addison spiked the ball with so much force, that it sent Oona to the floor.

Oona POV:

Why's everything so blurry? And why does everyone sound like they're a 100 yards away? Why is everything going black. . .

*Darkness

Deema POV:

OOOOO! I WANNA SCREAM AT THE GIRL AND BEAT HER LITTLE CAKE FACE UP!

Goby ran off to get the gym teacher, Gil was starting to argue with Addison's clique, Molly was trying to pull him away from the clique, and Nonny looked really pissed off but didn't say anything.

I marched up to Miss Priss and started arguing with her.

"Now what was that for?! We all know that, that was on purpose so don't act all innocent!" I said.

"Um. She obviously deserved it. I mean, honestly. She looks like a hobo with all of her baggy clothing and she should be called Miss Carriage for the baby she aborted!" Addison said.

Did she just, I mean did she just say that?

"Girl, you crossed the line! If you were at wedding, someone would accidentally chop your face up because of all that makeup on your face!" I snapped back.

Then, I walked away feeling like Beyoncé!

I caught up with Gil, Goby, and Molly. Apparently, Nonny was instructed to carry Oona to the Nurse's Office.

And best news ever? Addison and her clique were given the punishment of the bathrooms! And believe me, I heard the boys bathroom have cockroaches!

I wonder how Oona's doing. . .

Oona POV:

*This is a mental flashback

Replaying in my head was a memory. . . Being thrown onto the floor. . . And screaming for my life to be saved. . . But I wasn't. . .

I remember my tears. All of the pain and being called a liar.

The pain of being mentally scarred and physically hurt. Having my innocence removed in 5th grade. . . I didn't want it. I don't want to remember it! I don't want to remember it!

Nonny POV:

Screaming and sobbing.

I looked over to Oona was sobbing and screaming in pain.

I rushed over to Oona's side and started asking her, "What's the matter? What's the matter?"

She was shaking her head violently and kept screaming, "I don't want this! I don't want this!"

Her rape memory triggered.

The nurse came rushing in and started asking about the screaming and sobbing.

The nurse tried to calm her down but it wouldn't work. So she lend the job to me.

"Hey. . ." I said calmly. "You never did anything wrong. It was never your fault. And your mom, she should be ashamed of herself. I'll always be your friend, no matter what happens. I promise to never get mad either. I'll never yell at you. Neither will the others."

Her sobs and screams lowered and she stopped crying all in all.

She lay her head on my lap and started breathing steadily.

The nurse said, "Miss Shaskan. I'll have to call a parent to take you home. What's your mother's phone number?"

Oona shot straight up and started panicking.

"You can't call my mom! It'll get worse! She'll kill me! I'm fine! Really I am!" she said.

"I'm sorry, but you have to go home to rest. You got quite a hit." said the nurse.

"I'll be taking Oona home." said a deep voice.

We all turned to see a man with purple hair, similar to Oona's.

"Hello. My name is Jay Shaskan. Oona's father." he said.

Oona's eyes widened and ran to his arms.

"I thought you left when you and mom divorced. . . How did you find me?" said Oona.

"I heard some bad news from one of the boys in your class. And that happens to be a boy called Nonny." he said.

Oona turned to me and said, "Nonny, how did you do it?"

I shrugged and said, "Whitepages is reliable?"

Mr. Shaskan turned to me said, "Thank you for calling me. I would've never known that my ex-wife could be so cruel to my daughter."

He turned to Oona and said, "Your mother got arrested. You'll be living with me from now on. We'll be moving to 143 Seippug Dr."

Oona turned to me and said, "Nonny! We'll be neighbors now!"

Then, she turned to her father and said, "Can I stay with Nonny for the time being? I'll move in when the house is ready."

He nodded and said, "That'll be wonderful. I've been living downtown, so it would be a long drive from here to there. But you'll have to ask your friend first."

She looked at me with pleading eyes. I simply nodded emotionless when inside, I was bursting in happiness.

 **Wow. I made a bunch of mistakes.**


	11. Chapter 11

Friday. Indoor Pool. Gil POV:

Today's the day. It's the day! The day of my confession. I'm an idiot.

Deema was obviously with me already. Next, were Goby and Oona. Last, were Oona and Nonny.

All of us heard the news of Oona reuniting with her dad. We were all so happy, so this is also kind of a celebration for Oona!

Something was off about Oona and Nonny. They had swim suits that were long sleeved and had long swim leggings. The rest of us wore shorter swim suits. I dunno. Whatever floats their boats I guess!

We had races, contests, and played games of all sorts! It was great to see Oona smile, especially because of all of the harsh past events.

Then, I announced a new contest. The 'who can hold their breath the longest' contest!

We all put on goggles so we see who is cheating and who is not.

We went underwater and I went closer to Molly. Closer. . . Closer. . . When I got close enough, I pressed my lips against hers. Everyone else resurfaced, since the accidentally opened their mouths in shock. After the kiss, I resurfaced with Molly and confessed.

"Molly, I really really like you and, I'd like you to be my girlfriend. So, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" I asked.

Moment of truth. All of the others stared. What if she said said no?

After 5 long seconds, which felt like a year, she gave me my answer.

She kissed me on the cheek.

Nighttime. Nonny POV:

Dang it. Where's the sleeping bag?

"Oona? Do you know where the sleeping bag is?" I asked.

She popped out of the bathroom while still brushing her teeth and simply shrugged.

I could've sworn that it was in the closet.

When she finished brushing her teeth, she asked me, "Where are you gonna sleep tonight?"

I shrugged my shoulders as she climbed into bed.

"Are you comfortable sleeping in the same bed?" she asked.

I stared at her blankly and nodded.

I climbed into the same bed with her. She turned around and faced me for a while. She observed me in such a strange way, as if I were a stranger to her. Then, she simply smiled and turned away to sleep.

What was that all about?


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday. Ice cream Parlor. Goby POV:

I waited for Deema at the ice cream parlor patiently. It took a bit of planning and a bit of effort. Hopefully, Deema will accept it.

I saw her enter the ice cream parlor and I felt my hands start to sweat.

"Hey Goby!" said Deema. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I need to go use the restroom. I'll be back." I answered.

I left and gave my cue to the waiter. Now, it's all in his and Deema's hands.

I came back to see Deema looking down. When she saw me, she lifted her head and smiled brightly.

"I really like you too!" she said.

Then, she came over tot me and hugged me tightly.

Sunday. Oona POV:

I'm finally able to move in with my dad! I'm really excited, especially since I'm gonna have my own room!

I already packed my clothes and other stuff and was ready to go. Nonny was at the door to see me leave. I noticed that he didn't seem like himself. He seemed to be upset. Then, it hit me. He'll be back to living with people who don't talk to him.

I put down my things and went over to him and hugged him.

"Hey. I'll come over whenever okay? If you want, you can come by whenever you want to." I said.

I pulled away from him and he simply nodded.

I picked up my bags and left.

I saw my dad waiting for me next door and he picked up my bags and we went inside.

First reaction: Wow. Just wow.

It walls were painted with beautiful pastel colors and there was really nice furniture. Then, he walked me upstairs to my room. It was huge room with lavender walls. There was nice bed, a big closet, a desk, bookshelves, and a Tv. A flat screen Tv.

"How do you like the house?" Dad asked.

"It's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"That's good." he smiled. "Let's go get you some new clothes. Your old ones are too baggy."

We hopped into his car and drove off to the mall.

"So, how are your scars now?" Dad asked.

He took me to the doctor yesterday to inspect me. Now, my dad is very protective over my health, scars, and weight.

"They're healing now!" I said happily.

"What about your weight?" he asked.

"I gained some weight!" I said.

I'm not as skinny or as light as I used to be. I used to be 85 pounds and I was pretty skinny. Now, I'm 92 pounds. My goal is to hit 100 pounds. I still have a thigh gap and my hip bones poke out slightly. But, I'm not cold anymore. My goal is to get my hip bones to stop poking out.

After shopping, I was able to buy tights, dresses, shoes, skirts, sweaters, and long fingerless gloves to hide my scars from people. Best things I got? A cell phone and makeup!

I've never thought that I'd be able to spend time with my dad again, but here I am living with my dad.

When we got home, I looked at the mirror and examined myself. I looked so different. My hair was not brittle anymore. My scars are healing very well. My eyes had more life in them. I was getting better.

My dad put me with a therapist and a food clinic. I know that I'm gonna recover and I'm gonna become normal.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday. Oona POV:

Dad drove me to school today, aware that people could hurt me on the bus. Surprisingly, I didn't see Nonny at the bus stop. Maybe he's walking to school. But as dad drove on, I didn't see him walking down any street. Perhaps he got sick.

Dad dropped me off and I entered school, being aware that people looked at me with wonder. Maybe it's because I didn't dress in baggy clothing or whatnot.

I found Goby, Deema, Molly, and Gil so I ran to catch up with them. It was still pretty early, so we had a good deal of chatting time.

Then, there was a stampede of girls that ran past us. We nearly got ran over!

"I wonder what that was all about!"said Deema.

"Let's go check it out." I said.

We followed the girls to the hallway where they gathered at. We couldn't see anything, due to the fact that there was a crowd. Then, they parted to make an aisle. I saw a guy wearing a bandana over his mouth, a snapback hat, new kicks, a leather jacket, and some good black jeans. I tried to identify him, but it was far too hard since he had his head down.

Then, this guy started walking towards us. As he walked down the aisle the girls started screaming, "Notice me senpai!" Dear god, as if.

When he got close enough to us, he threw off his bandana and his fangirls started fighting over it. He lifted his head and we gasped.

"Nonny?!" we said in unison. (We= Gil, Deema, Goby, Molly, Oona.)

Deema, being the fearless one, walked up to Nonny and said, "Hey, Nonny! What's with the get up?"

He gave her a flirtatious smirk, which made me wince, and spun her around and kissed her hand.

Her eyes widened and she backed away as quickly as she could.

He walked past Goby and Gil as if they were invisible. Then, he went up to Molly and did the same.

She backed away as well and asked Gil if he knew what was going on. Apparently, none of us had a clue.

Then, he walked closer to me. I walked backwards until I found myself in a corner. Great, what am I gonna do?

I was cornered by him and had no place to go. This is probably the closest we've ever been to each other. My face was burning as he stared in my eyes smirking at me, only this time, this smirk was different. It looked like, it was more for me.

"N-N-Nonny?" I stammered.

He put his finger to my lips and hushed me.

"Beautiful. That's what you are." he said.

Then, the space between our lips diminished.

His kiss made me feel like I was on Cloud 9.

Just when he was about to pull away, I pulled him back in and kissed him back, aware that we were late for class.

Then, I pulled away. He was smirking at me still.

"Do you still wanna go to class?" he asked.

"Let's go to the stairwell." I said smiling.

 **I love the "Notice me senpai!" part. It makes me feel happy.**


	14. Chapter 14

Oona POV:

His head was on my lap and I was playing with his hair. We didn't say anything, but that was enough for me.

"Oona?" he called.

I looked at him waited for him to speak.

"I've liked you for a long time. First day of school was when it started."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you were different. Because I had a feeling that you were like me."

I smiled and laughed. After a moment I said, "That definitely wasn't the first time you called me beautiful."

"I know. . . And that wasn't accidentally." he said.

I smiled and then sighed, for I knew the next thing I would do would be risky.

"Tell me about your parents." I said.

He was quiet for about a minute.

"My parents don't ever talk to me and if they did, I probably don't remember. Even though they don't talk to me, when I was younger, they would take care of me and teach me without words. But then they stopped when I started growing older. They're okay talking with talking to other people but with me, they don't." he said.

"Did you ever try talking to them?" I asked.

"Once, but it didn't end so well." he sighed. "I tried talking to my mom, but she ended up crying and locking herself in a room."

After a moment of silence, I sighed and said, "Nonny, come over to my house after school okay?"

He stood up and and pulled me up.

"Let's go. It's probably 4th period." he said.

We walked out together, his arm wrapped around my shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

Oona's room. Nonny POV:

Most of the day we worked on homework, played some video games, played chess, and watched a movie. Now it's nighttime and we're in her room doing nothing. Her head was on my shoulder and I was happy.

But then, there was a weird change with her. She sat in front of me smirking. Then, she flipped me over and she was on top of me. Then, she leaned down and kissed me. It was a soft one, but then it got harder. I pulled myself from the position and kissed her back.

She pulled away and looked at me in the eyes and said, "Don't ever leave me."

Then, she went back to her old self and suggested me to leave since it was getting late.

I thought about what said to me. Hopefully, it'll be a promise I can keep.

 **I know. It's short. But I felt like this story was becoming so dramatic. It needed to calm down a bit, you know? I really want to make a story based off of The Perks of Being a Wallflower. What do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

December 2. Narration:

Molly and Gil's relationship: Great.

Deema and Goby's relationship: Great.

Oona and Nonny's relationship: Hmm. . . Don't hang out much with friends. . . Just each other.

Oona was feeling nervous. Health was the only class that she wasn't with Nonny. Other bad part? Deema was her only friend in that class until she got moved to a different class. Worst of all? They had to do group work. Of all things, group work.

Fortunately, there were a couple of students who decided to work with her. Everything was going well, until David Darcston came along.

"What are you doing here?" Oona asked in an angry voice.

"Joining your group." David said with a smirk.

Oona rolled her eyes and kept quiet. Ever since Oona's looks changed, some guys started to like her, including David. But she hated David with her heart and soul, for he used to beat her up until she couldn't stand.

There was tension in the air, but everything was going somewhat well. Until David walked his fingers up Oona's back.

"David! Don't touch me!" said Oona.

"What?" said David. "I thought you didn't like two-timers?"

Oona paused. Nonny? A two-timer? No. . . That couldn't be.

"You liar!" Oona spat out.

"Suit yourself. How about checking the stairwell?"

*Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg!

Oona POV:

I ran as fast as I could. I was able to hear David's voice calling my name and telling me to wait.

I screamed, "Get away from me!"

I ran the stairs and accidentally bumped into Molly and Deema.

"Is everything alright?" they asked.

I ignored them and ran off to the stairwell. It can't possibly be true.

I reached the stairwell doors and flung it open only to have my heart shattered in a million pieces.

There. . . In front of my eyes. . . Was Nonny and Addison kissing.

So it was true!

Nonny saw me and pulled away as fast as he could.

"Oona! I can explain!"

I'm done.

I ran to the performance room and opened the secret door on the side of the stage that was covered by the stage's skirt.

I tried to calm down, but then the dam broke open. And my tears came running down my face.

 **I like writing fanfiction. I can express myself. Why do you like writing fanfiction?**


	17. Chapter 17

Gil POV:

It was lunchtime and I noticed that Oona wasn't there.

"Hey, Nonny. Where's your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Correction: girlfriend that utterly hates me." he said.

"What happened?" asked Goby.

"I was walking down the halls and then Addison pulled me into the stairwell and just pushed me against the wall. Then, just when the doors were about to open, Addison started kissing me. Oona must've thought that I was cheating. Now, I don't know where she is." said Nonny.

"I swear that, that girl is gonna be the death of me if she doesn't stop being such a Drama Queen!" said Deema.

"Shut up, Deema!" I whisper shouted. Is she trying to get us killed?

"Let's split up and try to find her. I'm sure she'll understand!" said Molly.

So after lunch we went off to go find her. Worst part of splitting up? We forgot about enemies.

The moment we split up, I felt arms grab me and before I could even call out for help, a cloth was pressed against my nose and I passed out.

Deema POV:

I decided to go with Molly, not because I was scared, just because. . .

"Hey, Molly! Let's go check the library!" I said.

There was no answer. I turned around and she wasn't there.

"Mol-" I wasn't able to finish.

Everything went black.

Goby POV:

It's been about 15 minutes, and I still wasn't able to find her. I decided to go find the others to see if they found anything.

Just when I was about to hit the corner, I was grabbed from behind and passed out.

Nonny POV:

Oona. Oona. Oona.

I can't stand it. She probably hates me and never wants to talk to me.

I wasn't paying attention to anything and I was grabbed from behind and passed out.

 **If you think that this is on the extreme side, it could've been worse! Plus, it's fanfiction. Anything can happen!**


	18. Chapter 18

Nonny POV:

Where am I? What just happened? Why do I feel like I'm hungover?

Then, I heard groaning.

"How's there!?" I whispered.

"Nonny? Is that you? It's me, Molly." whispered Molly.

"Yeah it's me." I said.

"Guys? It's me, Deema." whispered Deema.

"Gil, here."

"Goby, here too."

"So we're all here. . . Now what?" asked Deema.

We all sat there in silence.

"Hey, listen! I hear voices!" said Gil.

We all scooted the door, since our hands and feet were bound up.

Then, I heard Addison and Oona's voices.

Oona POV:

"So what did Nonny want to tell me?" I asked.

"You know Winter Formal?" she asked. "He was planning to break your heart right there, in front of everyone."

The pieces of my broken heart cracked into smaller pieces.

"And he never truly loved you. He only dated you out of pity and he collected some good information for me." she continued. "Food clinic? Therapist? Does that ring a bell?"

That did it. I collapsed on my knees. I started crying. How could he?!

"He said that you're way too needy and a bad kisser." she said. "What else? He said that you should have died a long time ago."

No. No. No!

I stood up and slapped her in the face. She punched me in the stomach, and me being in a horrible state, I fell to the ground with a sharp pain killing me.

She left me alone. Inside I felt dead, alone, and confused. Why did I even bother to live?

Nonny POV:

I sighed as I heard Oona's footsteps walk off.

"Nonny? Food clinic? Therapist? What's this all about?" asked Molly.

I sighed and explained about her depression and how no one at school knew about it.

"I have no idea how she found out though. . ." I said.

Then, the doors opened and we saw Addison and a bunch of guys. They removed the bindings and sent us off. But before I left, I turned to Addison and asked her, "How do you know about her story?"

"I was simply guessing! She used to be a stick, and now she's gaining weight. She already seems crazy enough and was probably a stupid emo, so I just thought of a therapist! But thanks for the new info!" said Addison and went running off.

What have I done?


	19. Chapter 19

Oona POV:

How could Nonny do this to me? I gave him my trust and then, he threw it away like it was nothing. The shattered pieces of my heart didn't even seem repairable.

"Oona! Oona!"

I turned around to see Gil, Goby, Nonny, Deema, and Molly trying to catch up with me.

I ran off and screamed, "Leave me alone!"

They were probably working with Nonny. Pretend friends.

*Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg!

Finally! End of the day! I can leave.

I ran up to my locker and grabbed all my stuff and just when I was about to make a run for it, they surrounded me.

"So you're all working with Addison, huh!?" I spat.

"Oona, it's all a misunderstanding!" said Molly.

"Yeah, right! Seeing Nonny cheating on me and finding out the truth about you guys? Yeah, definitely a misunderstanding!"

I said.

"Oona, please listen to me!" Nonny pleaded.

I walked up to him and looked him in the eye. Then, I slapped him in the face and said, "We're done!"

I pushed them aside and ran outside to my dad's car.

He noticed how rushed I was and asked me if I was alright.

"I'm fine. Just cold." I said.


	20. Chapter 20

Nonny POV:

The only person that I ever cared about, was gone. She hates me and I ruined her. Now what?

Next day. Oona POV:

The moment I walked in school, I was bombarded by countless words and labels.

"Attention whore!"

"Emo!"

"Freak!"

"Psycho!"

"Mental!"

Then, they pretended to hang themselves, slit their wrists, or overdose.

My head hung low and I felt tears rolling down again.

Stupid Oona. Stop crying.

I went to my locker and found rope, Halloween decoration knives, and empty boxes of over the counter drugs.

I shoved them in my backpack. I felt something touch my back, so I turned around and I got punched in the eye. I pushed them away, grabbed my backpack, and ran.

I ran to the stairwell, but I didn't stop there. I ran up all of the stairs and opened a door. Cold air.

I was on the roof now. It was freezing and it was cold, but that didn't matter. For my entire life, I've been bullied and abused endlessly. Teachers? They never saw it. And ever since the incident, they believed I was a horrible student. No one ever knew about my depression, only my dad and Nonny. Now, I'm not just a slut. I'm an attention seeking whore.

I don't want this. I stood on the ledge looking down. The concrete sidewalks will kill me and I'll be gone. Out of everyone's lives, forever. I closed my eyes and held my breath and got ready to fall. . . But then, someone yanked me away from the ledge. I opened my eyes to find Nonny, Gil, Goby, Deema, and Molly.

I felt tears tricking down my face. What do they want?

"What do you want?!" I cried. "To beat me up?! To taunt me?!"

"No." said Nonny. "We here to tell you something. Please listen."

He started explaining about the kiss, their kidnapping, and how Addison found out.

"And what she said to you were all lies. I never dated you out of pity, you were needy, you are a good kisser, and you are amazing." said Nonny.

I gave them a weak smile.

"Thank you guys. I'm sorry for the things I did. I shouldn't have listened to Addison." I said.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault." said Molly.

"It's Addison's fault." said Deema.

"Let's go inside now." said Goby.

"Yeah, it's freezing."

So we all head inside. While they went to class, Nonny asked me to stay in the stairwell.

"Nonny, I'm sorry for all the things I said to you and for slapping you. I like you a lot, believe me! But for the sake of our friendship. . . we should stay friends." I said.

He stood there with his head down, completely frozen.

"Nonny?" I said worriedly.

He lifted his head and he was crying. Never have I seen him crying.

"Don't you understand? You're the first person I ever cared about! Oona, I love you!" he cried.

"N-Nonny?" I stammered.

Mixed emotions. Intense mixed emotions.

Then, he ran off, leaving me stunned and alone.

 **How did they find Oona? Well, Nonny's locker is nearby Oona. He followed her while getting everyone else.**


	21. Chapter 21

Afterschool. Nonny POV:

The pain inside of me was incredibly unbearable.

I didn't bother about going on the bus. I walked in the cold, trying to shake myself out of this nightmare.

Instead of walking home, I walked to the local drug store. I bought some pills there, and the cashier didn't seem to care.

Then, I left and walked home.

When I got home, I went up to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and started screaming at myself.

I hate myself! I hate everything about me! I hate my life! I hate being isolated by my parents! I hate ruining people's lives! I hate being the outcast! I hate not being accepted! I hate myself for ruining the one I cared most about!

The monster that was inside of me, was released.

Oona POV:

I thought about what happened at school. Maybe Nonny will get over?

Oona? Are you an idiot?

Who am I kidding?! He's hurt. Hurt because of me.

I needed to go and talk to him.

With my dad's permission, I went over to Nonny's house and knocked on the door. Surprisingly, it opened.

Silly Nonny. You forgot to lock it.

I went inside and locked the door, but was startled when I heard screaming. It was coming from upstairs.

Without questioning anything, I ran upstairs. Coming from the bathroom. I banged on the door screaming for Nonny. I kicked it and pushed it until it opened.

I saw Nonny, arms dripping in blood and about shove pills in his mouth.

"What the heck are you doing?! Stop!" I screamed and smacked pills out of his hands.

I pulled him close to me. He kept on crying and screaming. His cries didn't get any quieter. I picked up his arm and gasped.

The cuts were far too deep.

I heard some footsteps coming from downstairs.

I quickly ran out of the out bathroom and saw his parents and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Pirruccello! Call an ambulance! Nonny might die!"

Everything gone by so fast. He was loaded on the stretcher and was taken to the hospital.

I ran back to my house and begged my dad to take me to the hospital. He questioned me, but I just said Nonny and he understood.

So all that boring stuff happened and then I was in Nonny's room. His parents were outside speaking about something.

Dad just stayed outside of the room.

I sat in the chair right next to him. I looked at him and he was sleeping peacefully.

Probably sleepy. I smiled slightly, though feeling some tears trickle down my face.

I shook my head and whispered to myself, "You, idiot. Didn't I tell you to never leave me?"

I took his hand and lay my head down on him, slowly drifting to sleep.

Nonny POV:

She might've thought that I was asleep and I didn't hear her words, but I heard every last one.

If I killed myself, she would've been scarred and I was still thinking how I could've died right there if she were seconds too late. I looked at her, and she was fast asleep while clutching onto my hand, as if I might disappear if she didn't do so.

I caused so much pain for her. Especially to almost die.

Then, my parents came in with the doctor discussing about all that medical stuff. Afterwards, the doctor left us alone. Oona's dad carried Oona away to bring her home. Then, I was truly alone with my parents.

It was 20 minutes of silence. I pretended to be asleep, for I didn't wanna have to deal with them. Not for a long while.

"You're really just like your brother, Nonny."

I bolted up and looked at my parents. Never have I ever heard my mom or dad talk to me, and for the first time my life, they spoke to me. But their words startled me.

"B-brother?" I stammered.

My dad nodded and my mom said, "You had an older brother. His name was James."

Had? What did that mean?

"You're brother hated himself a lot. His biggest fear? To cause pain and be a burden to others." said my mom.

"W-what happened to him?" I asked. This was already to much for me to process.

"He did what you did." she said. "Committed suicide."

It was like a punch in the stomach. A brother, a part of me, had been found. But at the same time, it's gone forever.

"You resemble a lot of him. Looks, personality, and even story." said my dad.

"All these years, why haven't you spoken to me?" I said with tears flowing out of my eyes.

"Because we still felt so much pain. Especially since you two were so similar." said my mom.

"But. . . Can you tell us something?" my dad asked. "Why have you been depressed?"

I sighed and said, "Because I felt like you didn't care. I felt isolated."

Then, they came over to my bed and they hugged me and said I love you. All of these words were firsts.

"Do you think you can deal with therapy?" my mom asked.

I sighed. I wanted to get better. But, I still had to fix some things.

"Yes. . . " I said slowly. "But, I must fix some things."

 **I think I did a bad job. Sorry, I was having writer's block.**


	22. Chapter 22

Oona POV:

Nonny stayed hospitalized for about 4 days. Each day afterschool, I would go to the hospital and stay with him. I read the lessons that he missed, talk to him, and leave. What saddened me the most about my visits? He was always asleep.

At school, I was still being bullied and beaten, but I tried my hardest to not let it get to me. I didn't want my dad to have to worry about anything, so any wounds that I got, I covered it up with makeup and excuses.

When Nonny got out of the hospital, he acted like he was fine. But we didn't speak. 1 day without speaking felt like 1 month. 2 days felt like a year. I wanted him back so badly, but I didn't want to become a burden or problem.

Then, I found a note inside of my locker. It was from Nonny. My head went light and I felt a burst of relief rush through me.

Although it hasn't been a long time, I miss him. I miss talking with him and being with him.

"Meet me at stairwell."

I quickly ran to the stairwell and found him there. He was just standing on a couple of steps and we stared at each other. I wanted to speak to him so bad, but words couldn't get out of my mouth. It seemed like it was the same with Nonny.

Couldn't stand it any longer. I ran up the stairs and ran to him and started hugging him and sobbing.

"Nonny! D-d-didn't I tell you to n-never leave me?" I sobbed.

"Just because the pain will be gone for you, don't you know it'll hurt others?!" I cried.

I was angry, hurt, and also felt strangely relieved.

My head was buried in his shoulders and no matter how many times I tried to wipe away my tears, they kept rolling down my face.

"I missed you. . ." I whispered.

Then, after a moment he lifted my head and said, "I'm sorry. I'm never ever leaving you. No matter what."

We stared at each other for a moment and then he pressed his lips against mine.

I kissed him back, never wanting to pull away.

 **Oh my god. I had so much writer's block. I thought I wouldn't be able to finish the story for a moment!**


	23. Chapter 23

A week before the Winter Formal. Lunchtime. Narration:

"Do we have to ask them to the dance in a fancy way?" asked Nonny. "I mean, they're our girlfriends!"

Gil rolled his eyes. "Duh! I mean, it has to be special!"

Goby smacked his head and said, "Gil. There are gonna be plenty of dances later on in our lives! Why do we need to make it special?"

Gil smacked his head and said, "For Pete's sake! Are you guys that big of airheads?"

Nonny glared at him, since he was truly the smartest one in the school.

"Geez, Nonny. Calm down!" Gil said. "What I mean is that this is our first dance ever!"

Nonny and Goby smacked their heads and both mumbled 'idiot'.

"Now, how are we gonna do this?" Goby exclaimed.

Nonny thought for a moment. Winter Formal. . . Christmas. . . Aha!

"We should ask them out by giving them their Christmas presents!" said Nonny.

"Nah. . ." Gil sighed. "Hey! I got an idea! We can get them presents!"

Nonny stared at Gil blankly. This idiot. . .

"Great. That's LITERALLY what Nonny just said!" Goby exclaimed.

"Oh. . ." said Gil. "Anyways, what do you plan to give?"

"I'll get Deema chocolates and candy canes." said Goby. "She likes sweets."

"I think I'll get Molly a ukulele." said Gil. "She always wanted one."

"What will you give to Oona?" Goby asked Nonny.

"I'll get Oona the knotted ring." said Nonny.

"What's that?" Gil asked.

"It symbolizes the connection between two lovers." said Nonny.

"Nonny, isn't it a bit early to propose?" Gil teased.

Nonny simply blushed and didn't say anything else.

Girl's Side. Narration:

"I'm really excited about the dance!" said Deema. "We should all go shopping together!"

Molly nodded. "Definitely. We should go buy dresses and presents!"

"Do you guys wanna go afterschool?" Oona asked.

"My schedule's clear." said Deema.

"So is mine!" said Molly.

"Then, we can all go to the mall!" said Oona excitedly.

"We're all taking my car!" Deema exclaimed.

"Wait, what should give them for gifts?" asked Molly.

"I'm giving Goby some headphones! He really wants some new ones!" said Deema.

"Then, I'll get Gil a new snapback!" said Molly.

"I'll get Nonny a new book. He needs some modern books." said Oona.

"Well, the day's all planned! We're all set!" said Molly.

 **Oh my god. It was so hard to pick out presents for the guys! I honestly don't know what guys want for Christmas or their birthdays.**


	24. Chapter 24

At the Mall. Oona POV:

We went to go buy the boys' presents. Deema bought Goby some Beats Headphones and Molly got Gil a Batman snapback. Me? I bought "The Perks of being a Wallflower" book. I had a feeling that Nonny just might like it.

Then, we went off to find some dresses. But then, we saw Goby, Gil, and Nonny walking to the boy's formal wear.

Deema, Molly, and I looked at each other. Change of plans.

We followed the boys, pulled our hoodies over our heads, and went hiding behind some clothing racks. We couldn't make out what they were saying but we were able to get a good laugh when we saw how much they were struggling to find some nice clothes that weren't too dressy.

The thing about having a good laugh is that you may forget that you're supposed to be hiding. It also doesn't help when you accidentally knock over the clothing rack and it draws attention to you.

We saw the look over to us, so we quickly picked up the clothing rack and went off running to find dresses.

Nonny POV:

"Was that Molly, Deema, and Oona?" I asked.

"Maybe not." said Goby with a shrug.

"I could've sworn that I just saw pink hair." said Gil.

"Let's go follow them?" I suggested.

"Sure." they said in unison.

We went off and followed them, making sure that they didn't see us or the presents.

We followed them to a dress store and hid behind a clothing rack. The store manager seemed to figure what we were doing and decided to let us hide behind the counter.

We saw Molly and Deema step out of the dressing rooms wearing some very nice dresses. Wait. Where's Oona?

"Oona" we heard Molly call out. "Come on. We wanna see your dress!"

"But I look weird. I always look weird in a dress." said Oona.

"Just get out of the dressing room!" Deema exclaimed.

"Fine!" said Oona, giving in to her friends.

She stepped out of the dressing room and I was amazed. She was stunning in the white dress she wore. How can she ever think that she looks weird?

"Oona!" Deema and Molly gasped. "You look like a simpler version of a bride!"

She blushed and covered her face with her hands and said, "But what am I gonna do about my scars?"

"Wear tights." said Deema. "Preferably white. I guess you can wear a sweater to cover your arms."

Oona was quiet for a moment and then shook her head. "No. I'll wear tights since it's cold. So what, if I get made fun of? It's not their problem!"

I was silently cheering her on inside of my mind. Then, she accidentally saw us.

She was pointing at the counter and then we ran for our lives out the store.

 **Lol. I feel like I would accidentally knock over a clothing rack when I'm spying on someone.**


	25. Chapter 25

Gathering at Gil's House. Narration:

The group was at Gil's house to hang together and exchange gifts, since it would be their last time time to spend time together before winter break. Don't worry. His parents weren't around.

"Hey! Time to exchange presents!" Gil announced.

They gathered to the living room all holding a single present.

"Ladies, first." said Gil.

The girls shyly gave the boys their presents and hid their faces in embarrassment.

"Beats Headphones! How were you able to afford it?" Goby exclaimed.

"Well, I have my ways!" said Deema.

"Batman Snapback! I love Batman!" said Gil.

"Of course you do!" said Molly as she popped a kiss of Gil's cheek.

"Thank you, Oona. I don't know what this book is about, but I know I'm gonna love it." said Nonny.

Oona was blushing furiously and was covering her face in embarrassment.

"Now it's your turn, boys!" said Deema excitedly.

Gil led Molly to the middle of the living room and gave her the present.

"Gilly! You got me a ukulele! Thank you so much!" Molly exclaimed.

"Now, Miss Molly Imani, would you like to go to the Winter Formal with me?" Gil asked.

Molly looked up to find a mistletoe. Genius idea, Gil.

Molly threw her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him gently.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Gil exclaimed as everyone else laughed.

Goby led Deema to the mistletoe spot and she kissed him before he could even give her the present, which caused laughter in the group.

"OMG! YOU ARE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!" Deema screamed in happiness. "All that we have to do is Netflix!

"Dance?" Goby asked.

"Of course!" Deema said.

Nonny led Oona to the mistletoe spot and simply smirked at her. He got down on one knee, causing Deema and Molly to start screaming and fangirling.

"Oona Shaskan, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you and I would like to ask you something special. . ." Nonny said as he took out the ring. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes!" Oona exclaimed as Nonny slipped the ring on her finger. She threw her arms around him and kissed him softly.

"It felt like you were proposing to me!" said Oona.

Nonny winked at her and said, "We'll save that for another time period."

"I think that you guys are the cutest and most romantic couple in the group!" Deema said.

"Really?" Oona and Nonny asked in unison.

Everybody smacked their heads and laughed the night away.

 **Ugh. My own fanfiction makes me sad. I can't find guys like this!**


	26. Chapter 26

Night of the Dance. Oona's house. 1 hour before dance. Oona POV:

I invited Deema and Molly to my house so we could get ready for the dance. It was the probably the second funniest experience that we had together.

We had to help Deema with her hair, since she was having a lot of trouble with straightening it. But in the end, she looked stunning!

Molly wore her hair in a fishtail braid. It took a couple of tries for her since she kept on letting on of the braid, or dropping the hair ties.

I took my hair out of it's usual long pigtails and curled it.

Then, we put on our dresses. Deema wore a bright red dress that had an asymmetrical ruffled neckline. Molly wore a sky blue strapless dress that had a sparkling belt. I wore my white lace dress that was simpler, but still beautiful.

Deema kept on saying that we should wear heels. No. Just no. I don't any blisters when I dance!

As for makeup, none of them really knew how to do it, so I helped them.

"Oona, how did you get so good at doing makeup?" Molly asked.

"Um. I guess watching Michelle Phan paid off?" I said.

We got in my dad's car and we drove off to the school. We cranked up the radio and we were singing along to Bad Blood by Taylor Swift. I'm surprised that Dad didn't mind.

We got out of the car, feeling the harsh cold of winter. I looked up to the sky and stuck out my tongue to catch a snowflake.

Then, we walked inside the school.

Deema and Molly met up with their boyfriends. I was waiting by the entrance for mine.

"You look beautiful."

I turned around to see Nonny in a white button-down, a black tie, and some black dress pants.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." I replied. Then, hand in hand, we went off to the dance floor.

Oh my god. Gil and Goby were trying to get Nonny to do the Whip and the Nae Nae. Deema was confident enough to do it, although it was terrible, so was Molly. I resisted the temptation to avoid embarrassment.

"Oh my god!" Molly exclaimed. "There's karaoke! We have to go try it!"

She dragged Deema and I took the small stage and the boys followed.

Deema went all out with the song Bad Blood by Taylor Swift. She must really like her!

Molly sang Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. Brings back the good old times.

I was pushed onto the stage and I stared at the quiet crowd. I didn't know what to do anymore. Then, I saw my only friends' reassuring smiles and I picked up the microphone and started singing If I ain't got You by Alicia Keys.

I kept my eyes on Nonny and blocked everything out. All of my nervousness and worries were washed away. When I finished, I actually heard applause. Not just from my friends, but also from other people. Teachers, staff, and students. It felt like dream just to hear the sound.

Then, we went back to the dance floor. A slow song was playing. We danced with our partners, and it was. . . Amazing.

After that, we just hung around the dance floor. Deema and Gil were being their stupidly funny selves, then Molly and Goby joined along on the dance floor. Nonny and I were watching them, laughing at their every move.

I excused myself from the dance and went to the bathroom. The moment I closed the wooden door behind me, I got drenched in ice cold water. I looked up to see Addison and her stupid clique. Shit.

 **Oh my god. The dress that Oona wore is basically the white dress from Sam Smith's music video I'm Not The Only One. It's so pretty and I kinda want a dress like that.**


	27. Chapter 27

Oona POV:

The girls surrounded me and caught me in the corner. I'm dead.

I was thrown to the ground and they hit me with tidal wave of punches, slaps, and kicks. They pulled my hair and used me like tug of war. They picked me up and threw me on the ground and slammed me against the wall. I was screaming for help until I could scarcely breathe.

"You should've jumped. The world would've been so much better." said Addison.

My head was slammed on the ground 4 times. Darkness.

Nonny POV:

"Where's Oona? She's been gone for 10 minutes now!" Molly said worriedly.

I looked back at the clock and it was true. I started to worry and started to panic in my mind.

"Molly, Deema. Go check the bathrooms right now. Goby, Gil. Follow them so they won't get hurt." I commanded.

"Where'll you go?" Molly asked.

"I'm gonna go see what Addison really wants." I said as I ran off to a different direction.

I ran off to the stairwell to find Addison. How predictable of her.

"Oh, look who's here?" she said with a smirk.

"What did you do to Oona?" I said sternly.

"Me? Oh, I just gave her a little lesson. But don't worry, she's still alive despite the fact I did make her pass out. . ." she said innocently.

"What do you want? I'll do anything for you if you would just stop hurting her!" I pleaded on me knees.

"You're gonna be my boyfriend and you can't hang out with them." she said.

"No! I won't do that!" I shouted. Bad idea.

With a snap of her fingers, a bunch of guys came out of nowhere and surrounded.

"We'll see that mind of yours change." said Addison.

I got punched, slapped, and kicked. But I refused to stop fighting.

"You know, if you have it your way, she might end up getting hurt again. . ." Addison said innocently.

That did it. I can't let Oona get hurt again.

"Stop!" I shouted. I looked at Addison and said, "I'll do it. Just stay away from them."

"Fine. I'll let you say your goodbyes because I'm nice." said Addison as she shooed me off.

The moment I walked out of the stairwell, I felt my heart grow heavy. Hopefully, I made the right decision.

I walked to the nurse's office to see Oona lying there unconscious and everyone else was gathered around her.

"Guys, can we meet out in the hallway?" I asked.

They all got up and left Oona behind.

"What is it Nonny?" Gil asked.

"You look upset." said Molly.

"I have to leave all of you guys. Including Oona." I said.

"What does that mean?" Goby asked. "Are you moving?"

"No. I made an agreement with Addison, a horrible agreement, but it's the only way to keep her from hurting all of you." I said.

"What was the agreement?" Deema asked.

"I can't talk to any of you guys." I sighed.

"What about Oona?" Molly and Deema asked.

I sighed and said, "I'm not in a relationship with her anymore. I have to be with Addison."

They all were quiet. Oona was never good when the topic was about breaking up. If she knew about this, who knows what she'll do.

"Please, tell Oona when she wakes up. I don't want her to find out in a surprising way. Tell her why, too. Please look after her, too." I said as I walked away from the group friends that I'll speak to again.

 **Well that was a bit over the top! Lol. I always make things a bit over the top.**


	28. Chapter 28

Oona POV:

Falling. Falling. AH! FALLING!

I woke up to find myself in the Nurse's Office with everyone except Nonny.

"Wow. How long have I been out?" I asked.

"15 minutes." Deema said quietly.

"Huh. You're very quiet. What's the matter? Where's Nonny?" I asked while rubbing my head. Ugh. Headaches.

They all looked at each other and hesitated. What's up with them?

"Oona, if we told you what happened to Nonny and what he did to protect you, we're afraid of what you'll do." Molly said.

"Just say it!" I said. "I'll be able to handle it!"

"Oona, Nonny made an agreement with Addison. If he stopped hanging out with us and if he became Addison's boyfriend, none of us would get hurt." Goby said quietly.

Wait. What?

I laughed nervously and said, "Nice try you guys, but I'm not falling for it."

"Oona, it's okay." Deema said while wrapping me in a hug.

"Liars." I said while tears running down my face.

Everyone gathered around me in a hug.

Why, Nonny? All to protect us?

 **Denial Mode.**


	29. Chapter 29

Winter Break. Oona POV:

I looked out the window and watched the snowfall. I tried to forget about the dance, Nonny, and everything, but it wouldn't work.

Most of the winter break, I didn't do anything. I didn't leave my room, and if I did, I would run back immediately. I passed time by eating ice cream and watching Netflix. Dad asked me if I went through a break up. I just stared at him and said nothing. I didn't want to talk about it.

Ever since the break-up, I isolated myself from everyone. My smiles and laughter grew rarer and rarer. Speaking became rare, and I surrounded myself in darkness.

Though it was for our protection, I can't seem to get over the fact that we. . . are nothing.

School starts tomorrow, and I'm terrified.

 **I know that this is short, but this is basically an update on Oona's life. I'm currently drafting a new story. It's a mix of The Perks of being a Wallflower, my imagination, and a small mix of other books, with of course, THE BUBBLE GUPPIES! Don't worry, no smut.**


	30. Chapter 30

Molly POV:

When we saw Oona walk into school, it was a painful sight. She wasn't herself. She didn't even look alive!

Her eyes were dull and lost life. She became pale and she looked ill. Her smiles disappeared and she never spoke. It was painful to see her in so much pain.

Nonny also changed. He only hung out with the popular people, and he dressed in a very different fashion. He spoke and smiled more often, but his smiles looked fake.

Lunchtime was probably the hardest. The popular table is right in front of our table, which gives Oona a clear view of the couple. On top of that, we have to force her to eat.

We also pitied Nonny, since most of the things he did for Addison were things he never wanted to do. One thing we noticed for sure is that he never kissed Addison. It was always Addison who would kiss him. He became so fake, that we don't even know if he can be real anymore.

There are scars on both of their hearts. We just don't know how to fix them.


	31. Chapter 31

Lunchroom. Oona POV:

It's been exactly a month since the break up, and I've never felt so numb. I can feel nothing. No happiness, anger, sadness, or anything. But if I can't feel anything, why am I still like this?

I lost my appetite and my will to eat, so my friends kept forcing me to eat. I just stared out of the window and blocked out their voices.

"You're really special, Nonny."

I turned around and saw Nonny and Addison. Oh, great.

"I'm really glad you ended it with Oona." said Addison. "Who would want to be with a disgusting attention whore?"

This bitch said what now?

I marched up to her table and punched her in the face. Her clique and guy friends surrounded me, but with a couple of punches, I sent them all to the floor. I glared at Nonny, the only one unharmed. I wanted to punch him as well, but I couldn't get myself to do it.

Everyone was staring at me, the girl who would never dare to get in the way of Addison just beat everyone in her clique.

"Oona Shaskan!"

I turned to find myself face to face with the principal. Shit.

 **Really principal? Oona was just giving "Her Majesty" a lesson!**


	32. Chapter 32

Oona POV:

Oh great! Three day suspension! Note the sarcasm.

Honestly, I was glad that I did that. She deserved it! But it should be Addison who should be getting suspended! No wait. Expelled! Especially for all the things that she was able to get away with! Now what?

I was sitting in the Nurse's office, watching the nurse wrap bandages around my bruised hands.

"Why did you do that?" the nurse asked.

I looked up to her and just stared. I wasn't so sure that I wanted to say to anything.

"I want to here your side of the story." she said. "If it makes you feel more comfortable, my name is Serena."

I sighed. I might as well tell her. I started talking about Addison, Nonny, and my friends. The bullying, dance, and the agreement. She listened to me and never interrupted, which made her different from anyone else.

When I finished, she asked me, "Did you tell anyone else about this?"

I shook my head and explained how no one would believe me or how I would get beaten even more.

"You don't deserve any of this. Neither does your boyfriend or friends." said Serena as she picked up the phone and called principal.

I have no idea what she's gonna do, but whatever it is, I just hope she won't lose her job.

 **Woohoo! Go Serena! Finally! Someone who actually listens!**


	33. Chapter 33

Nonny POV:

I know just how pissed off Oona is at me, especially with my decision. But she isn't the only one who is hurting. It hurt when I had to leave. It hurt whenever Oona had to see Addison kissing me. It hurt to see Oona suffer.

I was really glad that Oona beat them up to be honest. I wish that didn't have to get suspended as her punishment, especially since it's Addison who should be getting punished.

I don't want to do this anymore. I'm done with this. But how am I gonna face the clique?

Oona POV:

I was sent home for my actions. As expected, Dad was not happy. Let's just say that Dad was giving me an hour long lecture that I barely listened to and grounded my for two weeks. Well, this is just my day isn't it!

Now, I'm not allowed to go to school for three days and I'm gonna have so much homework to catch up on!

I locked myself in my room and went to sleep, thinking about how horrible the next three days would be.

Next Morning. Oona POV:

"Oona, wake up!"

I woke up and saw my dad shaking me.

"Dad!" I whined. "I'm suspended! Remember?"

"Well, someone got you out of suspension and now you have a lunch detention! Get up! You're gonna be late!"

Oh crap! 7:00 am. School starts in 15 minutes!

School. Oona POV:

I got to school on time, which was a relief, but there was something strange. Addison and her clique weren't there, but Nonny was present. What in the world happened?

I excused myself from class and went to the Nurse's Office. I had a feeling Serena did something.

"Excuse me? Serena?" I said.

"Come in Oona!" she replied.

I walked in to see Serena. Thank god she still has a job.

"What's up? Did you get any injuries? Sick?" she asked.

"No." I laughed. "But I'd like to ask you a question."

"Shoot." she said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Me? What do you mean?" she said innocently.

I laughed and said, "You know what I mean! How come I only have lunch detention now?"

"I told about the real story." she said. "Addison's clique got expelled. But don't worry. Your boyfriend didn't get in any trouble."

"T-that's amazing!" I exclaimed with tears flowing down my eyes.

Serena looked very concerned and asked, "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

I shook my head and started laughing.

"It's over!" I gasped. "It's finally over!"

She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

All those years of torture and pain and hatred, it's finally over.

 **I'm so sorry that haven't updated in a day or two! I got busy with family and whatnot.**


	34. Chapter 34

Nonny POV:

Lunch was probably the worst period. Since Addison and her clique left the school, I went back to my old self and to my old group. But they didn't seem welcoming at all.

Gil and Deema were glaring at me the moment I sat down. Goby scooted far away from me. Molly, the usual peacemaker, rolled her eyes at me and turned away.

"Okay. What's the matter?" I asked.

Deema rolled her eyes and said, "What's the matter? The matter is you!"

Gil said, "Yeah! Do you even know how much pain Oona went through all because of you?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Goby interrupted, "She wouldn't eat, speak, or interact with anyone!"

"You just made her go through more pain! Especially since you were with Addison!" Molly added.

"And all of you think she was the only one." I said.

I got up from my seat and left the cafeteria, not bothering to get any lunch.

I walked to the stairwell and sat down.

She wasn't the only one. She wasn't the only one.

Oona POV:

I walked out of the detention room feeling so happy and free! It's like the burden that was once on my back is now lifted off of me!

I met up with Gil, Deema, Goby, and Molly. All of them looked annoyed and somewhat upset.

"What's up with you guys?" I asked.

Deema rolled her eyes and said, "Nonny had the nerve to sit with us again."

Molly nodded and said, "We didn't want a douche to sit with us, so we told him off."

I smacked my head and shouted, "Are you guys idiots?! I wasn't the only one hurting!"

Then, I ran off to the most predictable place; the stairs.

I opened the doors to find Nonny sitting on the stairs. He had the same expressionless face, only more tired.

I walked to him with a smile on my face and sat next to him.

I wrapped my arms around his scrawny figure and hugged him.

He started to cry silently as he hugged me back.

Over. All over

 **OMG. I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE. SCHOOL STARTED FOR ME AND I'M WORKING ON A NEW FANFIC TOO. Don't worry! I won't leave you hanging!**


	35. Chapter 35

Years later. Oona's POV:

I lay in bed next to Nonny.

Never would I have thought that I would ever meet someone so perfect for me.

Never would I have thought that I would graduate from college.

Never would I have thought that I would get a job.

Most of all, never would I have thought that I would be alive.

And yet, here I am, married to the man who has supported me throughout my life.

And we still have adventures to go on.

 **Oh my god! This is the end of the book! I'm so happy that I actually finished this! Don't worry, another story will be coming up extremely soon, so keep your eyes peeled! Actually, don't peel your eyes.**


End file.
